A vampire's Rose: part four
by angelofmusicanddarkness
Summary: When Rose runs after Maya she ends up in something more then she had hoped for, It might not be a good thing!


You ran a few feet after Maya before stopping at the sound of a voice "Rose?" You turned around to see Kat standing a little behind you "what are you doing?" she asked with a confused look.

"I'll explain later, just come on" you said hurriedly and grabbed her arm before going back after Maya. Once Kat had paced herself at your speed, you let go of her arm and let her move by herself "you gonna tell me now?" she asked.

"yes...vampires...Maya's after them...one is my...er, friend I guess" you said in between breaths and searching for a word to call Kain.

"wait...what the hell are you talking about? Vampires? Your friend? Maya is after them?" Kat asked not having trouble with talking through her running for some reason.

You nodded "yep" She looked at you for a while as if trying to decide if you were just kidding her or not.

"ok then..." she mumbled finally decided that even you couldn't make up a story like this.

"there!" you called after a few minutes and pointed to a flash of dark blue in front of you "We found Maya" She was fast but with every passing second she was slowing down, running out of energy. When enough time passed, you figured that it would be easy to catch up with her. All you had to do was wait a little longer. Maya rounded a corner and you followed after only to bump into her once you turned which made Kat bump into you and you both fell on top of each other.

"Maya..." you mumbled, pushing Kat off of you." Why'd you stop?" You reached a hand out to Kat and pulled her up and then looked over to Maya. What you saw made _you_ stop too and just watch. There was a group of about 50 to 70 vampires in the street in front of you. You grabbed Kat and Maya and backed up behind the corner to peer over the edge

"what was that for?" Maya hissed at you.

"well do you want to be seen by them?" you responded and she stayed silent. Your eyes roamed over the vampires and the first thing you noted was that there were no women in the clan. Everyone was a man which made you a little annoyed. You pushed that out of your mind and kept watching. There was a man with long brown hair in the center of everyone else. It wasn't that he was in the center that got your attention but that everyone was wearing black or a very dark blue color except for him. He had on almost all red, if not _all _red. Even his eyes were a dark red color. Approaching the man was a familiar black haired boy, styled in that just-out-of-bed fashion.

"Did you find anyone to feed off of?" the man asked in a voice not to soft but not deep like you thought it would be.

Kain looked down, trying to avoid his gaze "yes" he said, only half lying. Hey, he found someone right? He just didn't feed off of them.

"Good" the man said "I hate your fear of killing people, it's nice to see you feasting at least" Kain nodded.

"Blood..." one of the vampires called. So the leader's name was Blood. You almost laughed at that, what a simple name and so ironic for a vampire. "Someone is here, I can smell human blood"

Your eyes widened and you looked back to Maya and Kat "run!" You harshly whispered to them and Maya took off. Kat watched her go and then turned to you "go" you said again a little louder and she ran as well with you following behind her.

"Kain, find whoever is here!" Blood shouted from somewhere behind you but you figured that you were as good as gone, they'd never catch you in time. You smirked to yourself, thinking about that. Suddenly an ice cold hand wrapped itself around you waist. You let out a gasp of surprise and turned to see who it was. You were looking straight into Kain's eyes. He had Kat in his other hand. He quickly slung her over his shoulder like she was just a rag doll.

"I'm sorry Rose" he said and picked you up to carry you in his arms, both of them free since Kat wasn't stupid enough to try to get down from all the way on his shoulder.

_Hehe cliffhanger! Please review and I'll try to make the next chapter a fast as I can!_


End file.
